vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob A'di'boo
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Bob A'di'boo |- align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - |- colspan="1" Born colspan="3" Vela Luka, Utania - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" Race winner - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" RZOEAZ - |- colspan="1" Car no., team colspan="3" No. 76 (Team Kellstone) - |- colspan="1" 317AP Pts Pos colspan="3" 5th of 111 - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" 5th (317AP) - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" 317AP Mountain Peak 400 - |- colspan="1" First Win colspan="3" 303AP Savant Motors 350 - |- colspan="1" Last Win colspan="3" 318AP Draconian Drifters 100 - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" 42 - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" 1 - |- colspan="1" Top-5s colspan="3" 4 - |- colspan="1" Top-10s colspan="3" 9 - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 1 - |- |} Bob A'di'boo (born THAT day) is an Utanian race car driver in the RZOEAZ. He currently drives the No. 76 Zeitgeist Magazine Straymahq for Team Kellstone. He is often considered Utania's first racing superstar, though his RZOEAZ career has largely failed to live up to expectations. A'di'boo resides somewhere in Utania... maybe... though nowhere that the authorities can find him. Marital status is unknown. Early Life RZOEAZ Career 303AP Season A'di'boo joined the RZOEAZ in 303AP after fleeing the Vela Luka State Police in Utania on charges of illegal street racing. Signed by Eastern Zartania's Gem-Mountain Racing, A'di'boo drove the team's No. 84 Guwimith Credit Straymahq through the second nine races of the season, replacing Zartanian veteran Bernard Shaffer behind the wheel. Cementing his reputation as an exemplary racer, A'di'boo won the inaugural Savant Motors 350 road course race in June 303AP at his home track in Vela Luka, Utania. A'di'boo was arrested on prior street racing charges immediately following the victory celebrations, ending his RZOEAZ rookie season. 305AP Season After serving nearly two years in jail in Utania on charges of illegal street racing, A'di'boo was released on 30 March 305AP and petitioned for reinstatement into the RZOEAZ. RZOEAZ officials granted A'di'boo's reinstatement request on 3 May, and he was immediately hired by Utania-based Team Orbas on 4 May to drive the team's No. 91 Savant Motors Savant. Being incarcerated seemed to have stoked A'di'boo's fire and desire to drive, and he experienced the best season of his career, finishing 79th in points. 312AP Season After another disappointing season behind the wheel of the No. 91 Savant, A'di'boo decided to leave Team Orbas and retire from the RZOEAZ. 315AP Season When Team Kellstone lost Samuelonian driver Franco della Marino from the No. 76 Straymahq, the multi-millionaire owner looked toward Utania's first racing superstar as a teammate for his grandson, Nathan Kellstone-Uaevin. A'di'boo somewhat reluctantly came out of retirement to take the reins of the No. 76 car, but ended up picking up where he left off three years earlier. A'di'boo qualified for only 18 of 71 races, finishing a dismal 99th of 113 drivers in points. 316AP Season After considerable cajoling from his teammate, team owner, and fans, A'di'boo reluctantly agreed to return to the No. 76 Straymahq and Team Kellstone for a second season in 316AP. A'di'boo's fortunes seemed to turn around in the new season, qualifying for more races and with a higher average finishing position than the previous year. Finally, the Summer brought the breakthrough that he had been looking for, as A'di'boo notched his second career victory, taking the checkered flag in the rain-shortened Dale'maak Skylands 400 in Alfacron, Eastern Zartania. Career Stats Category:Sports Category:Motor Racing Category:People Category:RZOEAZ Category:Utania